


Arachnophobia

by KyKitty3



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute!Murphy, Humor, M/M, Phobias, Short One Shot, Spiders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyKitty3/pseuds/KyKitty3
Summary: Murphy and spiders do NOT mix!





	

Arachnophobia:  
“ AHHHHH.” A high pitched scream echoed from the bathroom, startling Bellamy. He dropped the book he was reading and ran to the bathroom, opening the door.  
“ What! What's wrong, Murphy!..... What are you doing?” A confused Bellamy asked. Murphy was standing on the toilet in only a towel, hair wet from his shower. Murphy glared at him.  
“ What does it look like! There's a giant ass spider in the bathtube! We gotta move now! Or burn this place down!”  
Bellamy rolled his eyes and looked into the bathtube. “ Oh, come on! It's just a little spider, Princess.”  
“ Don't call me Princess! And that thing is at least the size of a baseball!”  
“ Don't be ridiculous. It's barely the size of a quarter, Murphy.”  
“ Whatever! Just kill it!” He demanded.  
Bellamy sighed, took some toilet paper, and smashed the spider. He threw it in the waste basket.  
“ There, it's gone. Are you happy now?”  
Murphy pouted adorably, crossing his arms.  
“ I guess…”  
“ Aw don't be mad,” Bellamy pulled Murphy into his arms, “ the big bad spider is gone now.”  
“ Shut up.” Murphy growled, punching him in the chest.  
Bellamy just laughed and carry him out of the bathroom bridal style, much to Murphy's dismay.  
“ Stop laughing at me!! I know where you sleep!”  


**Author's Note:**

> ~The End~


End file.
